rating_systemfandomcom-20200216-history
List of films censored for a lower age rating
This is an incomplete (and constantly growing) list of films that been modified in order to receive a lower age rating. (This list does not apply for works that would have been banned if not censored.) BBFC (United Kingdom) * 101 Dalmatians ''(live-action) - A single use of the word 'bloody' was dubbed over with 'blinkin in order to receive a U rating. * A''bsolutely Anything - ''Some strong language was removed on the film's theatrical release to receive a 12A rating. * ''Can't Buy Me Love - ''The film received 1 minute and 14 seconds of cuts on its original theatrical release to receive a PG rating (this was before the 12/12A rating) in 1988. It was released uncut with a 15 on home video the same year. * ''The DUFF - ''A scene with strong sex references was removed from the theatrical release in order to receive a 12A. Remained cut on home video. * ''Eraser - ''Perhaps the most notoriously cut film by the BBFC, a total of 43 cuts were made in order for the film to receive its recommended 15 rating on home video. The film was released uncut with the same rating in 2009. * ''Marmaduke - ''A single use of the word 'spaz' was removed in order to receive a U classification as opposed to a 12A. * ''Mrs. Doubtfire - ''A sequence of a chain of moderate sex references was removed on theatrical and video release for years in order for the film to receive a PG rating. The film was released uncut with a 12 rating in 2012. * ''Secondhand Lions - ''Shots of flick knives removed from theatrical release to receive a PG. Released uncut on home video with a 12. * ''The Witches - ''Cut for a PG upon original release in 1990 to shorten some scenes which were considered particularly frightening to young audiences. Released uncut on home video with the same rating in 2000. CBFC (India) * ''A History of Violence - ''A U/A cut was censored by 14 minutes. * ''Basic Instinct - ''A U/A cut was censored for strong sexual content, graphic violence and some language by 20 minutes. A U-rated version was further cut by 39 minutes. * ''Borat - ''A U/A cut was censored by 6 minutes. * ''Bridesmaids - ''A U/A cut was censored by 18 minutes. * ''Clerks - ''Profanity muted in order to receive a U rating. * ''Cruel Intentions - ''A U/A cut was censored for strong sexual content and some language by 17 minutes. A U-rated version was further cut by 34 minutes. * ''The Hangover - ''A U/A cut was censored by 32 minutes. * ''One Missed Call ''(English edition) - A U/A cut was censored, removing the majority of the film's violence and horror elements by being cut by 19 minutes. * ''Secretary - ''A U/A cut was censored for sexual content (even kissing was removed) and violence by 14 minutes. * ''The Sweetest Thing - ''A U-rated cut was censored by 33 minutes. MPAA * ''A Dirty Shame - ''Due to the context of the film and the circumstances at the time it came out, it was heavily edited in order to receive an R, despite having content that had been seen in previous R-rated comedies. This is known as the "Neutered Edition". * ''American Pie - ''Re-edited some particularly raunchy scenes to avoid an NC-17. Unrated edition released on home video. * ''American Psycho - ''Shots of extreme violence and explicit sex removed to avoid an NC-17. Unrated edition released on home video. * ''Basic Instinct - ''Particularly explicit scenes re-edited with different angles to avoid an NC-17. Unrated edition released on home video. * ''Bully - ''Scene involving a bully harassing a child and using multiple F-words edited to avoid an R rating. * ''Dead Alive - ''Heavily cut from 97 minutes to 85 minutes, removing extreme violence to avoid an NC-17. Unrated edition released on home video. * ''Eyes Wide Shut - ''Shots of explicit sex covered by digitally added figures to avoid an NC-17. Unrated edition released on home video. * ''Freddy Got Fingered - ''Edited as a joke to receive a PG rating (the PG-rated cut is only 3 minutes long and included as a bonus on the DVD). * ''The King's Speech - ''Scene of man working through his stutter by using strong language edited in a PG-13 edition of the film. (The original scene had 18 F-words, the PG-13 edition has 1.) This cut was never released on home video. * ''Mortdecai - ''Re-edited in a PG-13 edition on its video on demand release to try to draw in a new market. * ''Perfect Blue - ''Shots of full-frontal nudity cropped, as well as some graphic gore removed and a rape scene shortened in order to receive an R rating. Unrated edition released on home video. * ''Rio - ''Originally rated PG for "mild off color humor". Re-edited to receive a G. * ''Robocop - ''Had to be repeatedly resubmitted to the MPAA to secure an R rating over an X, finally secured by adding comedic relief that toned down the overall impact of the film. * ''Super Size Me - ''An 'educational version' was released with a PG rating specifically for schools, removing bad language and sexual references. * ''Treasure Island - ''Some violence was edited out for a G rating upon a 1975 reissue. Released uncut in 1992 with a PG. Category:Lists